


Comfort

by Spindlly



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Charon being a sweetheart, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hugs, PTSD, Sad and Happy, soft blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindlly/pseuds/Spindlly
Summary: Charon hugs the LW after a bad day, because he cares and doesn’t know how to express himself but DAMMIT HE TRIES
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Lone Wanderer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Comfort

“Penny?”

Charon found her sitting on the cliffs overlooking the ocean, away from the broken docks and tired cities, lit up in lilac and rose quartz rays as the sun met the horizon. When he called out to her, she turned her head to look at him, and he had never seen her eyes so beautifully sad.

A part of his chest tightened upon seeing her in this state, as if crying out in pain, contract demanding he tend to her as if she was hurt. 

She was, he knew, but memories were a wound not easily treated, and so he could do nothing but try to ease the pain.

He made his way over to her, carefully avoiding the shrapnel and wildflowers blooming in the battered grass, and came to a stop by her side, eyes sweeping the horizon as he listened to her shaky breathing for a few long minutes, trying to think of what to say.

“Penny,” he finally said, as softly as he could, his roughened throat making it difficult to sound gentle, though not for lack of trying. 

She made a sniffling noise, and then took his hand, tugging a little to get him to turn to her. He obeyed, brow furrowing, and the sight of her…

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked up at him, face blotchy and lip trembling, barely keeping herself together, but she still tried to smile at him, still tried to comfort him with a little squeeze of his arm.

Charon knew pain like it was an old friend, but the pain he felt when he pulled her close in an embrace and watched her break in his arms was different from any pain he had ever felt. Yet he had felt it often ever since he had began walking by her side, and almost constantly since he had fallen for her.

He had never expected that he would do such a thing, especially bound under a contract such as his, but somehow, he had found himself experiencing a tender sort of relationship, sharing moments with her that only the foolish man he had once been had dreamed of.

Was he foolish? Loving, but at the cost of constant worry for that person? Maybe he was, but somehow he had stopped minding it long ago.


End file.
